This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake, in particular for automotive vehicles, with a brake support member adjacent to a brake disc and having spaced surfaces arranged in the circumferential direction of the brake disc, the surfaces guiding at least a first brake shoe axially slidably thereat and supporting it in the circumferential direction with a brake caliper which embraces the periphery of the brake disc, the first brake shoe as well as a second brake shoe arranged on the other side of the brake disc is axially slidably guided and supported in the radial direction at guiding portions of the brake support member, and with a detachably holding means which connects the brake caliper to the brake support member and, following its detachment, enables the brake caliper to slide relative to the brake support member in the circumferential direction until it is disengaged from the guiding portions of the brake support member and ready for removal from the brake support member in a radial direction.
In a known spot-type disc brake of the aforementioned type (German Pat. No. DE-AS 1,525,377), the brake caliper is held and guided in an opening of the brake support member by spacers inserted on either side of the brake caliper between the brake caliper and the brake support member.
The spacers include a bridge extending approximately tangentially to the brake disc and located between lateral projections of the brake caliper and neighboring sections of the brake support member. Provided between the brake caliper and the brake support member is a leaf spring urging the brake caliper radially outwardly against the bridges of the spacers. In addition, the spacers have legs extending essentially radially and securing the brake caliper in a circumferential direction in its position relative to the brake support member. It is a disadvantage in this known brake that the axial slidability of the brake caliper may be impaired substantially by the entry of contaminants between the sliding surfaces of the caliper and the spacers and by the action of corrosion.